


Progress

by Sys



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/pseuds/Sys
Summary: Just a short little oneshot set a little time in the future?





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaffyrutsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaffyrutsky/gifts).



> Hi! If you received this story and don't like it, please just let me know. (Something along the lines of "No thanks" will do nicely. I'll be happy to remove it, so it's not associated with you any longer.) I hope you're having a fantastic New Year and that you and yours are safe, happy and healthy and remain thus.

Progress must come slowly. For the sake of his people. And for the sake of his advisors. Too many changes at once upset the balance. But there is so much work to do. And every day, or at least every other day, there is something new that is brought before him. Or something new he thinks of himself. He owes it to those who died that their deaths are not in vain. That at least he truly is the Emperor who will change his people’s lives for the better. And it is not fair to Csethiro that he worries about this, even as they attend banquets, as they dance and sometimes even when they’re out riding in those blessed, short moments away from all duties.   
She understands his duties, of course. Perhaps better than he does. And it is a relief to share his burdens with one who is steadfastly on his side. With one of the very few people he trusts will _never_ betray him. But silence should not stretch between them now that she has shared her news. Told him what might have made him happy if they lived a simple life, with cares limited to their own family, not a realm depending on their foresight and planning.  
“We...” He glances around to check. They are almost out of earshot, and Csethiro _is_ his wife. “I am overjoyed.”   
“You are not.” There is no reproach in her voice, just a little sadness.   
“We do not wish our responsibilities on another. Least of all one we shall love so well.”  
“Our child will be prepared for the life ahead. Trained in everything that you were forced to learn too quickly.”  
And constantly at risk from those who do not agree with his politics. Ah to find trusted, mildly mannered tutors capable of raising a young Emperor or a Princess who needs to know all options he can manage to grant her to protect her from these duties... but it is not only their child he should be thinking of. If he worries so for this unborn babe, what of the parents who cannot afford the education they would want for theirs? Of the ones who worry about feeding their children and clothing them?  
The bridge has improved trade. But there is still so much injustice left. So many servants who fear their masters. So many people unsure how to get enough coal to survive the winter. So many... he halts his horse and Csethiro needs not three seconds to follow his lead, dismounts after a gentle pad to Firory’s mane, and joins him as he jumps off Velvet.   
“I promise that I will do everything within my power to be a good father to our child.”  
“If you try half as hard at being a good father as you do at being a husband and Emperor I shall be satisfied and our child will flourish.” She joins their hands together, linking each finger, her smile just a little mischievous. “And I will be there to remind you of your promises, should you ever forget that our child, too, is as important as the least of the peasants.”  
He brings her hands to his lips to kiss them, well aware that they are once more closely observed. But two years have done wonders to allowing his guards to get used to his lasting affection and love for his wife. So these days love declarations and tender kisses shock them just as little as the more passionate couplings witnessed within the confines of the bedroom.   
“Do you wish to use announcing the birth of our firstborn as an excuse to introduce the standard education of all children who cannot afford tutorage?”  
“Would you give your consent to that?”  
She nods. “You are right that we must improve the living conditions of our youngest if we are going to improve the living conditions of our people. I would be gratified if our child’s birth would be celebrated in this manner.”  
Csethiro is, as is more common between them, the one to kiss his lips. And he is, as is almost equally common, overwhelmed with love and gratitude. To have not only loyal support from the one who shares his burden, but to be allowed to rely on her strength and resourcefulness... he tries to hold on a little longer, but she gently frees herself.   
“Just remember that we only have six months to start planning... it will be difficult to train the tutors needed for anything but the most basic education in that time, so it may be a good idea to start swiftly.”  
He has heard tales that pregnant women are particularly well placed in the planning of upcoming events. But all his efforts to reform the system aside, he cannot simply place her in charge of such a vast enterprise. Not officially. But he can ask Csevet to function as the official leader of the project and ask him to follow Csethiro’s lead. His inner circle is the only reason he hasn’t given up on his hopes to be worthy of the terrible sacrifice made to bring him into power. But Csethiro’s growing friendship with Csevet makes him particularly happy, even if, at times, it means that they team up against him.  
“Do you think you can plan this one with Csevet?”  
“I may need to take my stitching to his side, occasionally.” She grins. “We will work something out.”  
“We _should_ go back.”   
“I know.”  
“But if there is anything I can do for you...”  
“Ensure that the money is located for this project. That will suffice.”  
Stroking her cheek always fills him with wonder, still, after months and months of being permitted to do so. The way she smiles and leans into the touch... ah when he is done having the nursery prepared... it won’t hold up to the room he had created for her... but hopefully it will reflect how much he values her. And their child.


End file.
